The Snatcher and The Lieutenant
by SkyMarauder
Summary: He's mean, dark and mysterious. She's mean, dark and mysterious. They're both dangerous and perfect. Perfect for eachother. This isn't the story of Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny or whatever else. Heard of Scabior and Bellatrix Lestrange? This is the story of Scabtrix.


His fingers clutched and clamped hold of the moss green patterned, leather seats of the Slytherin Common Room which had hosted to many different people of different cultures in its time.

In this particular day and age, it hosted to a great race of Slytherin's, those who went on to achieve great things and on this particular day, the heat was sweltering, sweltering enough to force all students outside except those stubborn few who were determined to stay in the common room. Maybe this was a certain act of stubbornness towards one's teacher or merely just the unhindering personalities of the students holding some sort of meeting in the room.

It wasn't a meeting as such. More like a gathering for those worthy of gratitude. One who was there could hardly believe that he had been invited, for he was a scabby, scruffy young man by the name of S.L Scabior. Not that anyone knew what the S.L stood for and those who did, dare not repeat it.

Scabior was 16, much into his 7th year like his peers who had much more ambitious emulation for the future than he.

Firstly there was the gentleman opposite him. He sported tidy, neat robes and a head full of bleach blonde locks that fell upon his shoulders. Of what Scabior knew, this young man was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself and his family for centuries had been known as one of the most powerful pureblood wizarding families in the world. On his right was a young blonde girl, her face clearly yearning for the young man who seemed to be paying little attention to her. In fact he seemed slightly irritated by the girl's presence. The girl, too busy paying too much affection towards her lover wasn't paying enough attention to her sister who sat at the other end of the sofa Scabior was currently sat on. Her appearance was dark and promising. Her tired, yet haughty face hid no end of secrets which some may believed her hair also hid because of its untidy, large nature. Not to mention her thin pursed lips and heavily-lidded eyes set with long eyelashes as well as a strong jaw. Despite her personality, the girl was beautiful but her personality ceased to accept the beauty of the girl, thus it was ruined and her hair turned wild, her lips cracked and her heavily-lidded eyes set with long eyelashes lavished in dark make-up upon her pale face.

Scabior could not help but admire the girl on the other side of the sofa. He had heard twisted tales about the mysterious girl with brutal tendencies and her nature did nothing but appeal to him, even more than her charming looks. It was a shame that such a person should walk in at such a time to fill the gap between the pair. Rodolphus Lestrange straightened his robes, nodding to the group before gesturing over another boy who Scabior knew as Regulus Black, to sit with them. Speaking in hushed tones were three more people, none whom Scabior could recognise.

So it was, at this point, Scabior, Rodolphus Lestrange and Regulus Black, accompanied by six others arranged in an array of sofas. The bleach blonde haired young man spoke first, his voice subdued and cryptic.

"Welcome my friends. How nice it is to see that you all made it, except-." He was stopped in his tracks as another stormed in, his face concealed by his thick, greasy, dark hair which seemed not to bother the boy. He slumped down in an armchair furthest away from the group and his eyes concentrated on the ever-flickering flames of the fireplace.

"Dear Severus, will you please entice us on why your mood is so grey?" muttered the young man who had been interrupted by the arrival of Severus.

"No reason, Lucius. But kind regards for your concern." Severus replied, not turning his gaze towards whom he was replying to.

"Well, if that's how you'd like to play it, Snape." Lucius grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat up. "You're late as it seems and it won't be accepted."

It was then, that Severus closed his eyes for a brief second, turning his head to Lucius, his eyes dark and his face esoteric. Lucius stood up from his seat, unnerving the balance even more that was fine before the other boy had decided to join the gathering.

"You are no longer welcome this evening, Severus. I suggest you go busy yourself with the mudblood you so mercilessly stalk." drawled Lucius, a smirk spread across his face as he watched Snape leave as quickly as possible, his hair and robes following his paces.

Lucius turned back to the group, extending his hand to whom Scabior assumed was his lover and she smiled graciously, taking it as she stood beside him, waiting for Lucius to resume.

"Well there's very little of us, I suppose I was expecting more. Welcome to you all as always." began Lucius, gesturing his free hand over to Scabior. "And welcome Mr Scabior, tonight's guest. May I introduce you to myself, Lucius Malfoy and it is a pleasure to have you here tonight."

Scabior nodded, clearing his throat. "Well thank yers for inviting me, it's been a while since anyone invited me any place, y'know. I feel quite lucky, eh."

"Do you know anyone else here?"

Scabior shook his head, lowering his head slightly, dusting today's lunch off of his robes. He felt quite ashamed at the social standings that they all had compared to him.

"Next to Narcissa is Regulus Black, her cousin. No doubt you've heard of him."

Scabior nodded, shaking Regulus' hand before hastily placing it back in his pocket. He watched Regulus smell his hand, frowning which angered him slightly but in the midst of such people, he kept his mouth shut.

"Well this is the Carrow twins, Alecto and Amycus." Lucius pointed over to two of the three people that were speaking in hushed tones when Rodolphus and Regulus had appeared.

"Next to them is the great Rabastan Lestrange.."

Rabastan nodded gravely, his face straight and Scabiors eyes flickered between the three before they flew over to where Lucius' finger was now pointing.

"His younger brother, Rodolphus. And beside is Bellatrix Black, Narcissa's elder sister and Regulus' cousin."

Scabiors eyes met Bellatrixs and for a moment, he had believed that she had indeed winked at him and his face creased into a frown. Deciding that it was a trick of the light, he nodded to her, not bothering to make eye contact with her further for he felt his own social standings were pathetic and for her to even make the effort with him was a pityful act on her part. He sat back in his seat, feeling uneasy. He partly wished that Snape was still around so that the attention could be turned upon him and Scabior could relax, but he could not, knowing that they were all observing him one by one. Observing the poor boy that would do just about anything for money. Scabior got up out of his seat slowly, standing up and coughed slightly, partial to all the cigar smoking he'd been doing since the age of 12.

"Well I bes' be off then, don't wanna put yers out of the way an' the res' of it. I'm a nuisance me." He blabbered, about to carry on further when Lucius raised his hand in a motion for him to stop.

"Sit." Lucius ordered and Scabior sat, for god knows what reasons, partly because he had no other idea of what to do at that precise moment. "Why do you think you've been invited?"

Scabior rubbed his hands together, trying to administrate some form of decent sentence together.

"Um, well, um, ye' be wanting somethin' I suppose. I don' think yous would call a poor boy like me fer' no reason. Yer ain' got any trouble with any of me lot have ye'? Whate'er yers want, I guess I can get, gon' cost you a bit o' dosh though. Not gon' to be a problem fo' th' likes o' you though, you got galleons aft'r fuckin' galleons." He muttered, his voice croaky and thick.

He looked up and to the left he noticed a smirking Amycus, sniggering behind his hand. Scabior furrowed his brow and growled slightly.

"Ye' got any problem wit' me lad? Yer all th' fuckin' same, ent ya? Yers think jus' 'cause I'm poor tha' I can't do anythin', well I fuckin' can 'cause I'm gon' punch yer straight in the fuckin' face in a secon', is tha' clear enough mate?"

Amycus stood up, whipping his wand from his cloak in the process, the smirk still present on his face. Scabior did the same but instead of whipping his wand out, he ran over to Amycus, ploughing into him, knocking them both down into a table. Scabior who seemed to be on top of Amycus surprisingly, landed a few punches into his opponent's face, earning himself a few back. He placed his hands upon Amycus' throat and began slamming Amycus' head against the concrete floor of the Slytherin Common Room.


End file.
